Culpables
by Kmiloncia
Summary: [Epílogo subido]Una niña de ojos dorados, la vida de tres personas llenas de engaños y sufrimientos,una verdad oculta. Nadie es culpable, sólo fue el amor. R&R, 5 reviews, 1 capítulo
1. Comenzar por la verdad

Culpables

Track 1: Comenzar por la verdad

Estaba tomado de la mano de una pequeña. Tendría más o menos 3 años, era rubia, con el pelo hasta los hombros, liso y brillante, y unos ojos dorados serios. Demostraba ser una niña muy inteligente, a pesar de tener tres años solamente. Miraban una tumba muy especial para ellos. Quizás la pequeña no tenía la conciencia de lo que estaba mirando.

-Seguchi-san me contó hace algunos días la verdad. Estaba ocupadísimo, y no pude venir. Tengo muchas ganas de hablar contigo...

Le dijo a la niña que se quedara jugando con el remolino que traía, y eso hizo. También sacó de su cartera un cuaderno y crayones con los que rayaba.

-No puedo creer lo que me dijo... tengo tantas preguntas que no tienen receptor... yo sólo recuerdo que esa noche estabas a mi lado, y al otro día ya no estabas. Y desapareciste, por casi 4 años... ¡4 años! Y Seguchi-san recién me contó ahora lo sucedido...

---------------------------

Estaba pensando en su koi, en el trabajo, en qué almorzaría, en cómo pasaba el tiempo. Estaba absorto en sus ideas. Hasta que suena el timbre. Abre la puerta, y se encuentra con Tohma. Lo hizo pasar, y le ofrecido café.

-Tengo algo importante que decirte – dijo Tohma

-Habla, Seguchi-san

-No sé si es lo correcto, creo que mereces saber la verdad... pero... es que es terrible, no sé como...

-Solo habla, sé franco

NA: Quizás al principio no se entienda mucho la idea, pero a medida que el fic avance se captará más la idea. Este fic no contiene lemon, y se me ocurrió... no se en qué pensaba, sólo se me vino a la mente, y encontré que la idea era original. Cada 5 reviews 1 capítulo, así que por favor R&R


	2. Una vida falsa

Culpables

Track 2: Una vida falsa

Shuichi conversaba con Yuki mientras veían televisión. Comían chocolates. El ambiente era bastante grato, incluso Yuki parecía feliz.

-Yuki

-Que sucede ahora, trato de ver la película

- Siempre estaremos juntos, ¿Verdad?

- ¿Ah? – Yuki se extrañó por la pregunta

- Pase lo que pase...

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso, baka? – dijo, con un tono tierno

- Solo quiero saberlo...

- Qué preguntas que haces

- Respóndeme – dijo, seriamente

- Shuichi... - lo miró extrañado, y lo abrazó – obvio que si, baka...

- Me tranquiliza saber eso

Yuki apagó el televisor, pues notó que Shuichi se quedaba dormido, y lo acompañó en sus sueños. Pero fue interrumpido por el timbre. ¿Alguien a las 12 de la noche?

Se levantó suavemente para no despertar a su koi. Y en efecto, no se despertó. "Debe haber sido agotador el ensayo que tuvo hoy", pensó. Se puso su bata, y salió al timbre.

- ¿Seguchi-san? ¿A estas horas?

- Tenemos que hablar. Por favor, te espero abajo – dicho esto bajó por el ascensor

Quedó sorprendido... ¿Qué habrá pasado? Se puso ropa, besó la frente de su koi y bajó al subterráneo donde estaba Tohma.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? ¡Estas no son horas!

-Esto es muy importante. Y ya no puedo ocultarlo más. Toma, bebe café – dijo, lanzándole una lata -, porque esta noche será larga

Ambos abrieron sus latas de café y bebían mientas conversaba. Lo que él no sabía, era que Tohma le había inyectado una droga, y el agujero era tan pequeño que no se notaba.

-Lo que debo decirte es importante – dijo, mientras conducía

-Entonces esperemos a llegar a tu departamento

-No, no puedo esperar más

-¡Pues habla de una vez!

-Yo... - Tohma guardó silencio y respiró. De verdad estaba nervioso – no sé si me creas, nos conocemos de hace tanto tiempo... pero yo...

-Pero qué te pasa, Tohma

-Mejor te digo arriba

Llegaron a unos departamentos. No eran en los que vivía Tohma con Mika. "Esto es extraño... no entiendo qué hacemos aqu

-Es una propiedad que tengo aquí – dijo Tohma, como leyendo la mente de su acompañante

Subieron a un departamento, que estaba casi vacío. Tenía lo elemental y nada más. Ni cuadros, ni floreros, ni fotos. Nada.

-Habla de una buena vez, tengo sueño y quiero...

Se detuvo al ver que Tohma se sacó la camisa que traía. Tenía unas vendas que estaban cubriendo su pecho y parte del abdomen.

-¿Qué te pasó, Seguchi-san?

-Siempre las he usado. Desde pequeño. En realidad, como a la edad de 12 años, cuando el hombre se comienza a diferenciar de la mujer. No quería que supieras lo que yo sentía, y creí que para camuflarlo debía ser hombre

Se soltó las vendas, dándole la espalda a Yuki. Se puso su camisa de nuevo, y cuando se volteó, Yuki quedó sorprendido.

-Yuki... yo soy mujer

NA: Nunca me ha cabido la idea en la cabeza de que Tohma es hombre. Y logré llevarla a un fic. Quiero aclarar que Yuki no vio ninguna parte de Tohma (le estaba dando la espalda, recuerden). ¿A que pensaban que el del track 1 era Yuki? Jejeje mejor me callo, esperen al track 3


	3. Plan

Culpables

Track 3: Plan

-¡¿NANI?!

-Yo no quería que supieras... ¡Era una niña! Hice cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias y me vi condenada a vivir así

-Pero... ¡Y Mika! ¿Acaso ustedes dos nunca...? – Tohma negó con la cabeza

-Mis conocidos nunca se enteraron, y cuando crecí se acostumbraron a que ya era como hombre. Decían que era por mi trabajo y lo tomaban por naturalidad

-Fueron tantos años... ¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada? Hubiera preferido que dijeras la verdad

-Sé que me odiarías y yo no quería eso... porque te amo, Eiri-san

La droga comenzó a hacer efecto, Tohma aprovechó las circunstancias. Vio que Yuki se adormeció y lo dejó dormir. Para cuando él abrió los ojos, Tohma se había puesto una peluca rosada y todas luces estaban apagadas. Tohma llevó a Yuki hacia la habitación... y ya sabrán lo que pasó. Tohma le mintió a Yuki, y quizás ese sería el error más grave de su vida, y que muchos inocentes pagarían.

Yuki abrió los ojos y se encontró en un departamento que no reconocía. Nadie estaba a su lado. Se sentía mareado. Decidió levantarse, y cuando fue a la cocina encontró a Tohma.

-¿Qué diablos... hago aquí?

-¿No recuerdas? ¡Oh, de veras que estabas sedado!

-¿De qué hablas, maldito...?

-Por favor, te dije que soy mujer – Yuki gruñó -... ayer Yuki... en la noche... nosotros dos...

-No estarás diciendo que nosotros hicimos...

-Hai, Eiri-san

-Pero si yo recuerdo que era...

-Era yo... disfrazada de Shindou-san

-¿NANI? ¡No, yo me voy inmediatamente de aquí!

-¿A dónde vas? – rodeó su cuello con su brazo, ahogándolo, y puso un pañuelo en su boca, haciendo que Yuki se durmiera

Cuando Yuki despertó estaba en un auto, amarrado de manos y pies y vendado, y el conductor era Tohma.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Estás enferma, déjame ir!

-Ya fuiste mío, y no sabes lo feliz que me hiciste... aunque pensabas que era Shuichi

-¡Cállate! ¡No hagas cosas de las que luego te arrepentirás!

-No me arrepiento de hacerte mío, Eiri-san

-¿A dónde vamos? – dijo, enojado

-A un lugar especial

A las 2 horas de viaje y discusiones, llegaron a una cabaña que estaba a la orilla de un lago, en un hermoso bosque, lejos de todo.

-¿Y para qué me traes aquí? ¿Quieres que llame a la policía acaso?

-¿Con qué teléfono?

-Me escaparé

-No viste el camino

-¡Te odio!

Esas palabras calaron hondo en Tohma. Su amado Yuki, después de tantos años de mentira por amor, no podía decirle que la odiaba.

-No te creo...

-¡Créeme! ¡Me traes aquí, me estás secuestrando! ¡Me engañaste!

-¿Te engañé o por mi engaño engañaste a tu Shuichi?

-... ambas

-¡Deja de pensar en ese baka!

-¡Cállate! ¡Eres más baka que él! No sé... - dijo, cambiando de enojado a triste, y sus ojos dorados se apagaron – no sé cómo podré volver a casa y contarle todo a Shuichi

-No te preocupes, no volverás

Shuichi estaba muy preocupado. Yuki no estaba a su lado esa mañana, y por más que llamaba al celular no respondía, y claro... si Tohma lo había roto.

Cuando llegó a NG, notó que estaban todos afuera, junto con Mika.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Shuichi

-Shuichi-san... - dijo Mika, inhalando mucho aire – Tohma anoche desapareció de la casa... estoy segura que fue en dirección a la tuya... ¿no sabes si fue para allá?

Shuichi abrió los ojos muy grandes. Recordaba haber sentido que Yuki refunfuñaba y se paraba y caminaba en dirección a la puerta, pero estaba tan cansado...

-Yuki... - murmuró Shuichi - ¡Yuki también desapareció, Mika-san!

-¿Qué?

-Sí... anoche sentí el timbre, pero no me levanté pues tenía sueño, y Yuki fue a abrir... no lo sentí volver, pero en la mañana no estaba y... el celular no contesta

-Fui a ver al departamento que tiene Tohma y... encontré un celular roto. Pensé que era de la basura de algún vecino... pero debe ser el de Yuki

-Seguchi-san... - dijo Shuichi, enfadado

-El jefe no contesta su celular – llegó corriendo Sakano

-Espero que estés bien... Yuki

NA: Muajaja pues no, mi querido Shuichi. Por más que yo ame a Yuki, no está bien (pobrecito que soy mala (). Por favor, R&R, no cuesta nada.


	4. Vida

Culpables

Track 4: Vida

Había pasado 1 mes. En las noticias ya era repetido que Yuki Eiri había desaparecido. Permanecía sedado casi todo el tiempo por Tohma, quien no dejaba que Yuki saliera, pues lo tenía amarrado. Tohma sólo salía para comprar alimentos y lo necesario como para sobrevivir.

Era obvio: todos sabían que Tohma había secuestrado a Yuki, pero no quisieron hacerlo público. Sólo sabían los que debían saber y ya.

Shuichi estaba desesperado. A veces agarraba su mochila y se iba dejando una nota para buscar a Yuki, pero siempre lo encontraban en algún parque llorando. Siempre era la misma respuesta: "no sé en dónde buscar, no sé por dónde comenzar". Y era obvio, pues no sabía dónde estaba. Ni siquiera Yuki lo sabía.

Cuando llegó al primer mes de secuestrado, Yuki logró escapar, pero se perdió en el bosque hasta que Tohma lo encontró dormido junto a un árbol.

Tohma quizás sabía que hacía mal con tener así a Yuki, pero sentía que era lo mejor, pues Shuichi le recordaba a su pasado y lo deprimía. Y, aunque Yuki siempre le decía que para él era mejor estar con Shuichi, Tohma nunca le creyó.

Era un día de ensayo en NG. Y aunque no estuviese Tohma, Mika tomaba el mando, pues aunque no tuviese experiencia, era la esposa de Tohma, aunque Tohma fuera mujer. Y en las cosas que ella no sabía, K y Sakano le aconsejaban qué hacer. Eran, en esos momentos, su mano derecha.

Hiro tocaba su guitarra algo desconcentrado, y Shuichi lo notó.

-¿Qué pasa Hiro?

-No lo sé. He pensado mucho en la desaparición de Yuki y Tohma

-Yo igual, pero… no sé, la policía no ha dado con su paradero… no creo que podamos hacer algo

-¿Crees que… estén vivos?

Shuichi golpeó a Hiro y se retiró indignado sin avisarle a nadie. Hiro no protestó, quizás Shuichi tenía razón al pegarle, no había que perder las esperanzas.

Al otro día llegó atrasado a NG. Vio a Suguru con su teclado, y a Hiro afinando la guitarra. Cuando Hiro vio a Shuichi lo miró fijo. Shuichi se acercó corriendo y abrazó a su amigo fuertemente poniéndose a llorar.

-Gomen… ¡gomen nasai! – dijo Shuichi mientras lloraba

-Tranquilo, Shuichi. Yo también lo siento, no debí haber dicho eso

-Pero no era motivo para pegarte…. ¡Gomen!

Suguru estaba extrañado mirando la escena. Sí, sabía que Shuichi era muy sensible y que lloraba todos los días, pero esta vez era diferente.

-Llamé a mis contactos para que busquen a Yuki. No llores más, Shindou-san – dijo K

-Tu sólo quieres que yo trabaje – dijo Shuichi, terminando el abrazo con Hiro

-En parte, pero por otra no me gusta esta situación

-¿Podemos comenzar? – dijo Suguru, interrumpiendo la conversación

Ese día ensayaron y en la noche Shuichi compuso una canción bastante triste. Y así fueron las otras que compuso, cuando se cumplió el segundo mes de la desaparición de Yuki y Tohma.

Shuichi no se daba por vencido, hacía todo lo que podía: hablaba por radio y por televisión diciendo siempre lo mismo: "Sabemos quién eres. Por favor, no te haremos nada. Sólo vuelve y trae a Yuki. Sólo eso".

----------------------

Yuki veía prisionero las noticias. Le daba tanta rabia ver a Shuichi pidiéndole a Tohma que lo liberara.

-¡Ya saben que fuiste tú! ¡Por favor, déjame ir!

-Yuki Eiri pidiendo favores… ¿Hasta qué nivel tiraste tu orgullo? Tu gran orgullo…

-¿Y hasta qué nivel tiraste el tuyo? ¡Disfrazándote de hombre por una estupidez como esa!

Tohma se enfureció. No podía soportar que Yuki dijera que su amor hacia él era una estupidez.

-Todo… todo lo que hice yo por ti… llené mi vida de mentiras… ¡Y dices que es una estupidez! – le dio una bofetada

Tohma quedó paralizada, al darse cuenta que había golpeado a Yuki, a su gran amor. Se tiró al suelo y se largó a llorar.

De repente sintió un dolor en el estómago que no le dio importancia, pues no había desayunado y era normal que le doliera.

Shuichi prendió el televisor, casi por inercia. Salió el canal de noticias, y anunciaban el tercer mes de desaparición de Yuki. Pero esta vez fue diferente, pues Mika anunciaba que Tohma Seguchi había desaparecido el mismo día que Yuki, y contó que Tohma habría secuestrado a Yuki. Quizás con eso lograrían amedrentar a Tohma, pero no le importaría mucho.

Yuki notaba algo extraño en Tohma. No sabía qué, pero cosas en ella la hacían extraña.

Yuki vio las noticias. Salía todo sobre Tohma. Yuki le contó lo que salía en las noticias, y Tohma se exaltó. ¿Cómo Mika había sido capaz? ¡Cómo! Vio nublado, y para cuando despertó estaba tapada en el suelo, siendo observada por dos ojos dorados.

-¿Qué me pasó?

-Te desmayaste – dijo Yuki

-¿Y tú me tapaste?

-No te podía dejar tirada ahí

-Arigato, Yuki… -dijo sinceramente – pero no creas que por eso te voy a dejar salir. Ahora… será mejor que llame al doctor

Tohma se levantó con cuidado y apoyándose de la pared. Llamó al doctor y éste tardó unos veinte minutos en llegar. Estuvo un rato examinando a Tohma. Y al cabo de unos diez minutos Tohma llega donde Yuki, y lo mira tristemente.

-Yuki… estoy embarazada

NA: ¡Ódienme! ¡Yo también me odio por escribir esto! Pero así es la vida. Espero que me hagan reviews, y esperen al próximo capítulo. ¡Ja ne!


	5. Sin ti

Culpables

Track 5: Sin ti

¿NANI? – Yuki abrió enormemente sus ojos dorados

-Me lo acaban de decir – dijo Tohma mirando al suelo

-Pero como… ¡Eres una baka¡Cómo puedes ser dueña de una empresa tan importante y ser tan idiota¡Por qué no piensas las cosas antes de hacerlas! – Dijo Yuki lleno de rabia – lo hiciste de adrede… ¡Lo hiciste para tenerme ligado a ti¡Pero no te saldrás con la tuya!

¡Iie, no lo hice con esa intención!... gomen nasai, Eiri-san

¡No sirven de nada tus disculpas ahora!

¿Quieres que los medios se enteren?

¡Si se enteran los medios sabrán dónde estoy y escaparé!

-Nunca sabrán nada… si te haces cargo

-Estás enferma… ¡Eres una enferma!

Tohma se sintió herida por el comentario y se retiró, dejando refunfuñar a Yuki solo. El escritor se sentía pésimo. ¿Cómo iba a volver y contarle todo a Shuichi¿Decirle que debía dejarlo porque Tohma está embarazada de él? No podía. No quería hacerle daño a Shuichi. Tenía miedo… de hacerle daño. Una lágrima solitaria recorrió su mejilla.

* * *

Shuichi cantaba tristemente en un concierto. Y se notaba. Había fanáticas que lloraban, incluso Hiro tuvo que cambiar una cuerda de su guitarra que se rompió. Y no sólo las que estaban ahí, sino que también los televidentes en casa, pues el concierto era transmitido por televisión. A todo el mundo se le pegaba lo que estaba sintiendo Shuichi. Todo el mundo sabía la razón.

K, Sakano, Mika y Ryuichi miraban cerca del escenario a Shuichi. Hubo un momento en que la situación se hizo insostenible, y cuando Shuichi terminó una canción, Mika subió al escenario y abrazó a Shuichi, dándole palabras de aliento. Éste, simplemente, comenzó a llorar.

El público aplaudió a Shuichi con muchas ganas. Todos miraron sintiendo el apoyo y la calidez de la gente, y miraron y Ryuichi había tomado el micrófono.

-Creo que relevaré a mi amigo – dijo Ryuichi mirando a Shuichi – vamos, te mereces un descanso. Es un regalo del público

Ryuichi acercó el micrófono a Shuichi, que aun estaba llorando con Mika. Shuichi musitó un triste "Arigato", pero sincero, y el público le aplaudió con muchas ganas.

Yuki veía la escena tristemente. Lo que no sabía era que Tohma también miraba desde un rincón de la pieza. No podía creer que Shuichi lo amara tanto, a pesar de que Yuki era muy frío con él. Quizás entendía sus motivos. Yuki cerró los ojos y respiró hondo para no llorar. No soportaba ver a su ángel así. Sufriendo por él. Sufriendo por culpa del amor.

Ryuichi se puso de acuerdo con Hiro y Suguru para ver las canciones y las notas. Comenzaron a cantar mientras Shuichi y Mika hablaban… en realidad, lloraban, estaban muy mal.

-Sé fuerte. Te entiendo, aunque Eiri sea frío y pesado conmigo, es mi hermano, y no me gusta que Tohma haga estas cosas

¡Es que no puedo más!

Justo se acercó una cámara a donde estaba Shuichi. El pelirrosa llamó al camarógrafo. Shuichi se acercó a la cámara, con una cara llena de odio, rabia y tristeza.

¡Tohma, cuando te encuentre juro que te mato!

Yuki quedó sorprendido. No creía que Shuichi fuese capaz de decir algo así, pero lo dijo. Y sabía que Shuichi si se proponía algo lo cumpliría.

-Nunca me encontrarás, Shindou-san. Y sé que quieres matarme, pero es tu sufrimiento por la felicidad de Yuki

-Diablos, Tohma… ¡Entiende que con todo esto nos haces sufrir a los dos¡Si me dejaras ir…!

-Nada. No te voy a dejar ir. Algún día me lo agradecerás

¡Déjame ser feliz, Tohma¡Onegai!

-Si eso quieres… entonces nunca volverás a ver a Shindou-san

Yuki la odió como nunca pudo odiar a alguien. Ni siquiera a él mismo. Pero no podía hacer nada contra ella. Por más que no lo aceptara, Tohma tenía parte de él: un hijo… su hijo… ¿Cómo iría a ser¿Tendría el pelo de Tohma, los ojos de Yuki¿Niño, niña? Simplemente Tohma vivía por traer a esa criatura dentro de sí.

Y esto se hizo más notorio cuando se cumplió el cuarto mes. Y el quinto, y el sexto… y todos eran iguales. Yuki sufría viendo a Shuichi llorando en televisión, el público lanzando maldiciones hacia Tohma, los libros de Yuki se vendían más que nunca, al igual que los singles de Bad Luck eran los más vistos y escuchados.

Shuichi sufría la ausencia de Yuki. Pero tenía esperanza. Sabía que Tohma no sería capaz de quitarle la vida a Yuki. Y eso le aliviaba en parte. Pero el no saber dónde estaba y en qué condiciones le preocupaba.

* * *

Yuki veía televisión, para variar. Era lo único que hacía. Él se bañaba, obviamente vigilado por Tohma, comía, veía televisión y las otras cosas básicas, pero siempre con Tohma cerca.

Ya había pasado poco más de medio año… 9 meses, y algo cambió la rutina de ese día.

NA: Si, lo que viene después es obvio, y por eso tiene que mandar reviews, para ver lo que viene. Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo, y sí, sé que hago sufrir mucho a mis amados personajes, pero mi estilo es trágico, gomen nasai P Y este es el primer fic que hago con capítulos tan cortos, es por eso que tienen que mandar muchos reviews para que lean lo siguiente muajaja

Sayonara!


	6. Luz

Culpables

Track 6: Luz

¡Ayúdame! – dijo Tohma gritando a todo pulmón - ¡Siento que esta criatura me mata!

¿Y quién te mandó? – dijo Yuki, con un tono tranquilo

¡Baka!... ¡A-ayúdame, por favor!

No puedo¿Acaso no entiendes?

¡Salta¡Llega hasta aquí y te desato¡Pero no te vayas!

Yuki obedeció a regañadientes y llegó saltando hacia donde estaba Tohma. Ella lo desató con dificultad.

¡Marca ya! – dijo, indicándole el teléfono

Yuki marcó y le informó a Tohma que el doctor llegaría en unos diez minutos. Tohma gritaba de dolor, y por algún instinto, Yuki tomó la mano de Tohma.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, deteniendo sus gritos. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

Yuki… - dijo Tohma tristemente – Arigato

Más lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Yuki sólo la miró y apretó su mano fuertemente.

A los 10 minutos llegó el doctor. Entró rápidamente a la habitación y comenzó a atender a Tohma. Yuki estuvo siempre a su lado, no sabía exactamente la razón, quizás era la criatura.

¡Ya no doy más¡AAAAAH! – dijo Tohma con mucho dolor

Ya falta poco – le dijo el doctor – un poco más, vamos Seguchi-san

Tienes fuerzas para hacer sufrir pero para dar a luz te faltan. No te entiendo, para eso estás hecha¿No? – dijo Yuki, retando a Tohma

Tienes razón pero… ¡AAAAAAAH!

¡Una más¡Una más! – dijo el doctor con alegría

Se escuchó un llanto, y el semblante de Tohma se relajó. Incluso comenzó a reír de alivio. Yuki soltó la mano de Tohma.

Ya está… es una niñita. Y está bien sanita, es muy linda – dijo el doctor

El doctor envolvió a la niña y se la pasó a Tohma para que la viera. Tohma sonrió.

Es hermosa… - notó que Yuki corría la vista – mírala, Eiri-san… - Yuki la miró desde lejos un segundo y luego corrió la vista

¿Y cómo le van a poner?

Diablos, no pensé en un nombre – dijo Tohma

Hikari

¿Ah?

No me vengas a cuestionar, no tienes derecho. Si fuiste capaz de fastidiarme la vida, por último me dejarás ponerle el nombre a la niña

Yo… está bien… - le pasó la niña al doctor

Iré a limpiarla y hacer todo lo de costumbre

Yuki miraba triste por la ventana. Y así estuvo unos cuantos días. Tohma se ocupaba de Hikari, y nunca reclamaba ni insistía en que Yuki viera a la niña. Pero un día se acercó a Yuki para conversarle.

Eiri-san… quería agradecerte… yo… sé que yo hice mal en haberte traído a la fuerza hasta ac�, y más encima tener a esta niña… y tú no te has ido, no entiendo por qué

Soy de palabra, y si te dije que no me iría no me iré. Ahora no me fastidies

Pero si sólo miras por la ventana… es lo único que has hecho

¿Quieres que me cuelgue de la lámpara¿Con qué cara me pides algo a cambio?

Tohma se quedó en silencio. Notó cómo Yuki miraba a la niña. Cuando notó que la pequeña comenzó a abrir los ojos.

¡Mira, está abriendo los ojos! – dijo Tohma emocionada

Yuki se sorprendió al ver a la niña. Sus ojos eran dorados y profundos, como él. Una vil copia de sus ojos. En realidad Yuki nunca había visto su mirada, la que tanto espanto y asombro, estaba en esa pequeña niña. Y sí, se asombró. Y Tohma lo notó.

Así es tu mirada, Yuki. Son exactamente tus ojos

La niña miraba seria, pues había estado durmiendo, pero al ver la cara que tenía Yuki comenzó a reír.

Se está riendo de ti – dijo Tohma, divertida

Mocosa, de quién crees que te ríes – dijo Yuki, como si hablara a un adulto. La niña se puso seria, y luego retomó la risa

Yuki, después de tanto tiempo, esbozó una sonrisa.

Pero había alguien que en ese momento no estaba para sonrisas. Shuichi estaba muy mal. Iba a sus conciertos y a los ensayos igual que siempre. Pero no eran lo mismo. Ya no decía su típico "la li ho", ni hablaba a mil por hora. Sólo hablaba para cantar, saludar y cosas básicas. No entablaba conversaciones, que no fueran sobre la desaparición de Yuki.

Shuichi llamaba todos los días a la policía para saber sobre el paradero de Yuki, pero nunca sabían nada. Tampoco los contactos de K podían encontrarlo.

Y así… pasaron 2 años.

NA: Hola, espero les haya gustado el capítulo. El nombre que escogí para la hija de Yuki y Tohma creo que era el indicado. Y por eso este capítulo se llama así: luz, que significa Hikari. Dejen sus reviews (se tan poniendo flojitos, no cuesta nada hacer reviews) y esperen al próximo capítulo

PD: Maldito editor, no marca las líneas de diálogo ��


	7. Callejón sin salida

Culpables

Track 7: Callejón sin salida

Anunciaban en las noticias, como era de costumbre, un nuevo aniversario de la desaparición de Yuki. Eran 2 años y 9 meses. El grupo Bad Luck seguía con su fama, pero se notaba lo demacrado que estaba Shuichi. Pero todas esas fans que tenía y que le daban siempre su apoyo, y el que algún día apareciera Yuki le mantenían vivo y le daban las fuerzas para seguir adelante.

Mientras, a Yuki lo que lo mantenía vivo era el reencontrarse con su koibito… y su hija. Sí, aunque le pareciera imposible, esa niña era muy especial para él. Le recordaba a sí mismo, y ella no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que pasaba.

Pero, a medida que pasaron los años, la situación estaba peor. Tohma ya no tenía de dónde sacar dinero, y decidió conversar con Yuki.

Eiri-san… me iré

¿Cómo?

Sí. Ya no tengo más dinero, tendré que irme… quizás me vaya a Estados Unidos, y me llevaré a la niña

¿NANI? – dijo, claramente enojado

¿Quieres que la deje aquí contigo? Estás realmente loco

¡Sí, lo estoy¡Pudiendo haberme ido con la niña no quise, y créeme que me aguanté¡Porque no quiero que la niña crezca sin su madre¡No tiene la culpa!

¡Por eso, me llevaré a Hikari y crecerá con su madre¡La podrás ir a ver cuantas veces quieras!

¡No voy a dejar que te la lleves!

Yuki corrió y fue a buscar a Hikari. La tomó y corrió a toda velocidad en dirección al bosque. Tohma se subió al auto para ir a buscarlo. Mientras, Yuki corría sin ninguna clara dirección.

¡Hikari, tú has salido antes de aquí¡Dime dónde está la salida! – Pero Yuki no recordaba que le hablaba a una niña de 2 años - ¡Onegai!

Jajaja… - rió Hikari, balbuceando palabras

Yuki sólo corrió, y de repente sintió el ruido de unos autos. ¡La carretera! Sus pies no daban más, llevaba corriendo mucho rato. Eso sí, Tohma había perdido la vista de Yuki. Pero no Yuki la vista de Tohma, así que tenía que actuar con cautela.

Pasó un camión, y Yuki pidió que si lo podía llevar a la ciudad. El camionero aceptó y Yuki vio cómo el auto de Tohma se detuvo frente a la carretera lanzando maldiciones.

Cuando llegaron a la ciudad, Yuki se dio cuenta que Hikari dormía plácidamente en su pecho. Yuki sonrió y la tomó y comenzó a caminar.

* * *

Shuichi salió de NG producciones. Hiro lo llevó a casa. Se veía bastante cansado, pero el día estaba hermoso, y en parte eso le alegraba. El viento movía su pelo rosado, y el del pelirrojo que iba adelante, haciendo que a Shuichi le dieran cosquillas.

¡Saca tu pelo¡Me molesta!

Cuando haya un semáforo en rojo, no puedo parar, estoy conduciendo

¡Pero me molesta! - Hiro se detuvo bruscamente - ¡BAKAAAAA!

Semáforo en rojo – Hiro se tomó el pelo y comenzó de nuevo su marcha

Baka ¬¬

* * *

Yuki caminó unos 30 minutos con la niña en brazos y llegó, agotado, al edificio donde vivía. Esbozó una sonrisa de felicidad. Miró a Hikari, quien seguía durmiendo. Quizás ella se sintió observada y abrió sus ojos dorados.

Hola, Hikari – dijo Yuki tiernamente, escuchando los balbuceos de Hikari

Miró su reloj. Sabía que Shuichi aun no llegaría, y decidió esperarlo abajo. Así que se quedó ahí descansando y dejó a la niña jugar un rato, mientras él la observaba. No lo sabía, pero se veía realmente paternal. Y se notaba en que la niña era hermosa, igual a Yuki. Hikari corría para todas partes, sobre todo muy cerca de Yuki. El escritor la miró y le habló.

Nunca te han cortado el pelo¿Verdad?

Hikari lo miró extrañada. Se tapó su pelo y comenzó a llorar. Yuki, después de muchos años, rió.

Jajaja, no te preocupes Hikari – dijo con todo divertido -, nadie te va a cortar el pelo – se paró del asiento y la abrazó muerto de la risa

De repente, Yuki sintió unos brazos que rodeaban su cuello. Esos brazos le eran familiares. Se sorprendió, y no quiso ni voltear. Apretó fuertemente a Hikari. Sabía quién le abrazaba.

NA: Creo que este capítulo me salió bueno. Ahora en el siguiente sabrán quién abrazó a Yuki. Había un review por ahí que me preguntaban por qué Yuki no usó el teléfono para arrancar y avisar que estaba ahí… simple, él no quería que la niña sufriera, que por su culpa estuviera alejada de su madre y por eso no usó el teléfono. Si mi Yuki no es tan frío después de todo. ¡Aquí se pone bueno, R&R!


	8. Buscando la felicidad

Culpables

Track 8: Buscando la felicidad

Hiro llegó al edificio donde vivía Shuichi. Sí, Shuichi venía divertido, pero algo opacó esa diversión.

Yuki tenía a Hikari fuertemente en sus brazos, y apenas murmuró.

–… Tohma

–¡YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Yuki miró a la persona que pronunció su nombre. Esa voz tan dulce… esa voz que a veces le mareaba, pero estaba vez sólo necesitaba oírla.

Todos quedaron quietos. Yuki y Tohma miraban a Shuichi, Hiro y Shuichi miraban a Tohma que apretaba el cuello de Yuki.

–¡Shuichi! – pronunció fuertemente Yuki

–Diablos, Shindou-san…

Tohma agarró a Yuki y comenzaron a correr. Yuki trataba de ir en dirección a Shuichi, pero no podía, pues tenía a la niña en brazos. Shuichi corría hacia Yuki, y Hiro se subió a su moto para atraparlos.

Tohma llegó hasta su auto y subió a Yuki, que con fuerzas impedía entrar al auto. Shuichi había llegado hasta Yuki. Estiró su mano para encontrarse con la de Yuki y ayudarlo, pero fue imposible. Tohma había arrancado, y Yuki se afirmó a Shuichi con fuerzas y lo besó dulcemente, mientras lágrimas brotaban de ambos. Shuichi cayó al pavimento. Hiro lo recogió y salieron persiguiendo a Tohma y al escritor.

–No llores más, Eiri-san

–¡Onegai¡Déjame ir!

–No

–Aunque sea unos minutos… ¡Por favor!

–¡No!

–¿Es por la niña¡No te preocupes, quédatela!

–¡No! No quiero que te vayas… ¡Quédate conmigo¡Ai shiteru, Eiri-san!

–¡Pero yo a ti no! Es más… ¡Te odio¡No me dejas en paz¡Me atas a ti con esta niña, y con la excusa de que con Shuichi no puedo ser feliz!

–Pero si tú…

–¡Se acabó¡Ya no me importa el pasado¡Me importa el ahora¡Por favor, déjame ir!

–¡NO!

–¡Tohma, por favor¡Estás loca¿Te das cuenta de las cosas que has hecho¡Me has tenido secuestrado por casi 3 años! - Yuki se quedó callado, cuando escuchó a Hikari que lo llamaba

–Papá… papá… papá…

–Hikari… - Yuki la miró y se abrazó a la niña

–¿Ves¡Si todo el mundo me odia¡Nunca me ha dicho mamá!

–¡Y te lo mereces!

La niña comenzó a llorar, y Yuki y Tohma dejaron de discutir.

Mientras, Hiro y Shuichi seguían aun a Tohma. Mucha gente miraba la persecución, mientras Shuichi gritaba a todo pulmón el nombre del escritor, haciendo que llamara mucho más la atención.

De repente, aparece un auto negro al lado de Hiro y Shuichi. Bajan el vidrio. Eran Mika y Tatsuha. Shuichi les esbozó una sonrisa. Tohma vio por el espejo retrovisor el auto de Yuki.

–Debe ser Mika – musitó. Yuki se asomó para mirar. Bajó el vidrio disimuladamente

La gente vio a Yuki y comenzó a gritar, llamando a la policía y a quien pudieran. Shuichi seguía llamándole.

–¡YUKIIII¡NO TE VAYAS, POR FAVOR!

–Sólo quiero decirte una cosa. En serio me gustaría poder salir de aquí, pero no puedo. Quiero que sepas que siempre te voy a llevar en mi corazón, nunca te voy a olvidar, Shuichi Shindou

A pesar de la distancia, Shuichi entendió cada una de las palabras de Yuki.

–¡No digas eso, Yuki¡Yo te amo!

–Y yo a ti, baka… - dijo Yuki, tristemente, causando la sorpresa de Shuichi

Mika perdió el control del auto. Se quedó cruzado en la carretera. Hiro frenó de repente y Shuichi apenas tuvo tiempo para afirmarse. La policía, que había llegado, no pudo avanzar porque el auto estaba atravesado. Hiro trató de poner en marcha la moto, pero vio que se había agotado la bencina. Shuichi se tiró al suelo pegándole al pavimento llorando de rabia.

–Estuve tan cerca… ¡Tan cerca¡TE ODIO TOHMA¡TE ODIO!

Mika movió el auto y la policía comenzó a pasar. Hiro abrazó a su amigo para que este llorara. Mucha gente miraba lo que había ocurrido.

–Hiro¿por qué me pasan estas cosas? – dijo Shuichi entre lágrimas

–Ojalá la policía atrape al loco de Tohma. Por ahora no tenemos nada que hacer

–¿Los llevo?

–Yo me voy con la moto, aquí cerca hay una bencinera. Gracias de todos modos, Mika-san

–¿Y tú, Shindou-san?

–Está bien. Mejor me voy

Mika llevó a Shuichi a su casa. 3 horas después llamó la policía, diciendo que no habían tenido éxito.

NA: Golpéenme, soy malvada. Estoy poseída. ¡Pero por lo menos se dieron un beso¡Y Yuki le dijo que lo amaba y muchas cosas lindas! Espero les guste la faceta paternal que le di a Yuki, encuentro que está muy linda. ¡R&R, onegai!


	9. Preguntas

Culpables

Track 9: Preguntas

Yuki vio por el espejo retrovisor que la policía ya no se veía. Miró a Tohma y esbozaba una sonrisa.

-Maldita… y yo que pensaba que no había nadie más frió que yo – rió irónicamente

-¡Tu no sabes lo que es el amor!

-¡Si lo sé¡Por eso quiero irme! - Tohma lo miró desafiante

-¡Pues lo siento!

-Eres muy egoísta, Tohma. Lo tuyo es una obsesión. ¡Si dices que me amas, déjame ir!

Tohma pensaba. Si amaba a Yuki, quería su felicidad. Pero ella insistía que la felicidad de Yuki estaba lejos de Shuichi.

Tohma volvió al escondite. Amarró a Yuki con bastante dificultad y lo bajó. Lo llevó a su habitación, mientras ella tenía a Hikari en brazos.

-¡No me interesa no tener dinero¡A partir de ahora nadie sale de esta casa¡Y si alguien sale, será en un cajón!

Y así fue. Pasaron varios meses. La situación estaba mal. Tenían poco dinero, comían mal por darle prioridades a Hikari y se bañaban en el lago. Pero ese día era especial, y Tohma pudo conseguir algo de dinero, pues Yuki le dijo que había depositado dinero hace varios años y fue a sacarlo.

Era el cumpleaños número 3 de Hikari. Apagó felizmente las velas de su torta, y comía un pedazo felizmente. Yuki se acercó a ella, y la niña saltó a sus brazos.

-¡Papi, papi!

-Hikari, te tengo un regalito

-¿Regalo? – dijo la niña, con cara interrogativa

-Sí, por tu cumpleaños

La niña tomó el regalo y lo abrió con dificultad. Era una carterita muy linda.

-¿Cómo se dice? – se acercó Tohma a Hikari

-Onegai, papi

Yuki le sonrió a la niña. Hikari, en un acto inesperado, se acercó y besó la mejilla de Yuki. El escritor sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente.

La niña salió corriendo y fue a buscar sus pocos juguetes y los comenzó a guardar en la cartera.

-¿De dónde la sacaste?

-¿Y qué te importa? – dijo, molesto

-Solo preguntaba

-No empieces, es el cumpleaños de Hikari y no la vas a hacer poner triste por tus tonterías

La niña estaba feliz con su cartera, moviéndola para todas partes.

-Hikari, cuida esa cartera, que no se ensucie

-¿Caca?

-Jajaja sí, que no se ensucie

-No caca… no caca, no caca, no caca…

Y se fue a jugar cuidando de su nueva cartera, como su papi se lo había dicho.

-Veo que te comunicas bien con la niña

-Y parece que contigo la cosa es diferente

-No seas tan pesado, Eiri-san

-Y tú no seas tan egoísta

-¿Egoísta¿Yo?

-¡Sí! Teniéndome aquí encerrado, por lo menos te ganas ser egoísta

Yuki se levantó y fue a su pieza. Y así paso varios meses. Escribía. Tal vez era un libro, y como no tenía el computador… era a mano. Y la única que podía entrar era Hikari. Yuki se molestaba cuando aparecía Tohma.

* * *

Faltaba poco para el 4 aniversario de la desaparición de Yuki. Algunos días. Shuichi sabía que Yuki estaba vivo, y eso le daba un poco más de esperanzas. Recuerda todo. Recuerda el beso… recuerda a esa niña que Yuki traía. No sospechaba ni tenía la más leve idea de quién era.

-Yo jamás la había visto – dijo Mika

-Ni siquiera se me ocurre quién es – dijo Shuichi, con cara de interrogación

-Recuerdo que la niña tenía el pelo claro – dijo Hiro

-Sí, pero por lo menos de los Uesugi no es. Quizás es de la familia de Tohma

-No, tampoco – dijo Suguru – en mi familia el único rubio es Tohma y su mamá

Mika prefirió mandarlos a ensayar, pues esa conversación no daría ningún fruto. Estaban grabando las canciones para su nuevo álbum: "Golden snow", en el cual Shuichi había compuesto muchas canciones lindas, y todas dedicadas a Yuki.

* * *

Yuki había terminado de escribir su libro. Estaba anocheciendo, y tomó una decisión muy importante para su vida y para la de mucha gente que lo rodeaba.

NA: Voy a explicar por qué el álbum de Bad Luck se llamaba así. Estaba buscando el nombre para la hija de Yuki y de Tohma, y cuando lo encontré dije "oh, voy a buscar significados de nombres" y en el diccionario puse Yuki y significaba "nieve", y de ahí viene "Golden snow" que significa "nieve dorada". Jejeje. ¿Cuál será esa decisión tan importante? R&R y lo sabrán.


	10. Nos vemos

Culpables

Track 10: Nos vemos

Yuki vio que la pequeña entraba a la pieza. Obviamente, venía con su cartera.

-Esa cartera es de tu tía Mika. Cuando ella era chiquitita, así como tú. Obviamente que tú eres más linda – le acarició la mejilla, y lo dijo como en tono egocéntrico -. Por eso tienes que cuidar esa cartera. Mira, quiero que me hagas un favor – tragó saliva -. Sé que algún día conocerás a Shuichi… Shuichi Shindou – le mostró su encendedor

-Papá… - apuntó a Yuki

-El que está con papá es Shuichi

-Shuichi… - Hikari apuntó al pelirrosa

-Tienes que entregarle esto, guárdalo en tu cartera – le pasó unos cuadernos – y que mamá no lo vea

-¿Mamá no?

-No, no puede. Es nuestro secreto – le guiñó un ojo -… Hikari¿Cómo te vas a portar?

-Bien – dijo, inocentemente

-Que bueno, eso quería escuchar

Yuki abrazó a la niña y comenzó a llorar.

-Tú no tienes la culpa pero… sé que cuando seas más grande me vas a entender… gomen, Hikari… te quiero mucho – y la besó repetidas veces

Yuki apagó la luz. La niña no podía ver eso.

* * *

Shuichi se despertó, asustado. Estaba agitado, tenía un mal presentimiento. No pudo seguir durmiendo. Tomó papel y lápiz y comenzó a escribir todo lo que sentía. Y así estuvo hasta que amaneció.

Hiro llamó a la puerta, y Shuichi le abrió, cansado.

-¿Qué te pasó, Shuichi? – dijo, al ver la cara del pelirrosa

-Tuve un mal presentimiento a mitad de noche y no pude dormir más. Comencé a escribir y saqué una canción

-Si que estás loco… en fin… ¿Estás listo?

-Cansado, pero listo. Vamos

Bajaron del edificio y se subieron a la moto de Hiro y condujeron en dirección a NG producciones.

* * *

Tohma no encontraba a la niña, ni siquiera la había oído. Estaba muy asustada.

-¡Hikari¡Hikari¡Dónde estás¡Habla, Hikari!

-Papá, buenos días – escuchó Tohma desde lejos. Era Hikari

Se tranquilizó al saber que estaba con Yuki. Pero era hora del desayuno y tenía que tomar su leche.

-Hikari, tu le… ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

-¿Por qué papá está así¿Tiene sueño?

-¡Eiri! – Tohma se acercó espantada y abrazó a la niña para que no viera

Por suerte no había mucha luz aun, y la niña no pudo ver que su querido padre estaba muerto. Sí, tenía una bala en su corazón, y con su mano sostenía el encendedor. Estaba sentado apoyado en la pared, y por eso la niña no se dio cuenta.

-Hikari, ve a jugar con tus cuadernos – la niña salió feliz de la pieza

-Cuando papi despierte dile que vaya a jugar conmigo – cerró la puerta de la pieza

Tohma comenzó a llorar amargamente. No pudo soportar la muerte de Yuki.

-¡GOMEN¡Prefería haberte dejado ir a que estar muerto¡Lo siento mucho¡Perdóname, Eiri¡Perdóname! – comenzó a llorar muy amargamente

* * *

Shuichi paró de cantar. Todos lo miraron.

-¿Qué pasa, Shindou-san? – dijo K, apuntándolo con su pistola

-¡Cálmate K, que parece asustado! – dijo Sakano, rodando por todas partes

-Yuki…

-¿Qué dices? – dijo Hiro

-¡Yuki¡Algo le pasó a Yuki¡Yo lo sé, yo lo sé¡YUKI, YUKI!

Comenzó a desesperarse, incluso peor que Sakano. Hiro afirmaba a su amigo pero mucho no podía hacer. Terminó saliendo de la habitación y toda la gente que transitaba por los pasillos de NG producciones vio a Shuichi que llamaba locamente al escritor. Una de esas personas era Mika.

-¿Qué le pasa? – le preguntó a Hiro

-Estábamos cantando… y de repente paró y dijo que… a Yuki le había pasado algo malo, y comenzó a desesperarse

-Está histérico

-Peor que Sakano-san – afirmó K

-Mejor llamen a un médico, está muy mal – dijo Mika

A los pocos minutos llegaron unos doctores y lo sedaron, mientras aun gritaba el nombre del escritor y repetía que algo malo había sucedido. Pero todos se preocuparon. A parte del estado de Shuichi, se preocuparon de que lo que Shuichi decía. ¿Sería verdad?

Cuando Shuichi despertó era de noche, y estaba en un hospital.

-¿Qué me pasó?

-Tuviste un "Sakano-san" – dijo K

-¿Un qué?

-Tuviste un colapso nervioso, pero ya estás bien – dijo Hiro -. Nos asustaste mucho, pensé que te podía pasar algo malo

-¡Yuki¡Lo olvidé por completo!

-¡CALMATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – gritó Sakano

-No he dicho nada, Sakano-san

-Empezaste a decir que algo le sucedió a Eiri-san – dijo Suguru

-Sentí algo muy malo, una angustia muy fuerte…

-No nos han dicho nada de Yuki, Shindou-san – dijo Mika

Shuichi durmió esa noche en el hospital, y al otro día se fue a su casa. Mika le dio el día libre.

NA: Me odio por matar a Yuki, a mi pobre, sexy y amado Yuki, pero así es la vida. Yo manejo los personajes aquí XD. Sé que el capítulo está corto y que tardé en publicar, pido mil disculpas, pero estaba en tratamiento "deja-el-pc-o-terminarás-ciega-gorda-y-sola". Se acerca el final, así que R&R. ¡Les prometo un capítulo emocionante!


	11. Amor

Culpables

Track 11: Amor

-¿Por qué papá no vino a jugar conmigo? – preguntó Hikari inocentemente

-Hija… papá está durmiendo

-¿Tiene sueño?

-Si, pero esta vez es para siempre… nunca más despertará, ni jugarás con él

-¿Por qué? – dijo, al borde de las lágrimas

-Porque… bueno, así es la vida. Todos dormiremos para siempre, pero ten claro que algún día te encontrarás con él, y jugarás todo lo que quieras… jugarás para siempre. Y ahora ven, tenemos que empacar

* * *

Se cumplió el cuarto aniversario de la desaparición de Yuki. A pesar de haber pasado tiempo, la gente se sentía afectada por esto. Y sobre todo Shuichi.

Almorzaba tristemente… solo. Este día libre le era triste, pues los que tenía antes los pasaba con Yuki. Eran buenos tiempos. Cómo le gustaría volver a tener 19… cómo le gustaría que Yuki lo echara de la casa, cómo le gustaría volver al beso del ascensor, cómo le gustaría... pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el timbre. Cuando abrió fue tal su sorpresa…

-¡Shuichi! – la niña se le abalanzó, como si lo conociera de por vida. Sin embargo, era la primera vez que se veían formalmente

-¡Tohma¿Qué diablos…?

-Tenemos que hablar. Se trata de todo. ¿Puedo pasar?

-Está bien, pero… ¿Y esta niña? – dijo con tono molesto y curioso

-Es mi hija… y la de Yuki

-¿NANI?

-No, no pienses que te engañó. Se podría decir que también es tu hija… yo drogué a Yuki la noche que desapareció y… me hice pasar por ti…

* * *

-Y me lo contó todo. Me dijo que me quedara con la niña, que no podía más. Le recordabas, y se sentía culpable. Esa misma moche Tohma fue encontrada muerta, ahorcada en la puerta de la casa que tenía con Mika. Dejó una nota, que decía que me quedara con la niña, que me pertenecía. Le conté todo a Mika, y obviamente estaba sorprendida. Pero aceptó que yo tuviese a la niña, y me contó lo de la cartera. Pero ella no sabe de dónde la sacaste – Shuichi sonrió -. Yuki… sé que mi vida no será muy feliz, porque no estás físicamente conmigo. Sé que nunca podré mirar a otra persona, siempre te llevaré en mi corazón. Pero esta niña…

La niña se acercó a Shuichi y le mostró un dibujo. Obviamente, no se entendía mucho. Sólo eran rayas.

-¿Qué es? – preguntó Shuichi

-Yo… mire tío¿Ve que soy yo? Ese es mi pelo… esos son mis ojos y mi vestido

-Tu… ¿Tu pelo?

Shuichi miró extrañado. En el pelo de la niña que, claramente era dorado, había una rayita rosada.

-Tú tienes el pelo dorado, Hikari

-Tío, mire… - la niña bajó su cabeza, mostrando la parte posterior de su pelo. Había una mecha de pelo que era rosada - ¡Tío Shuichi, tiene su color!

-Pero… ¿Y cómo nadie supo?

-Es que… es que… se iban a reír de mí

-No Hikari, nadie se iba a reír de ti. Al contrario, me gusta que tengas esa mechita rosada… ¿Cómo te la hiciste?

-No me la hice, tío

-¿Cómo que no?

-Iie, siempre la he tenido

-¿Y nadie se dio cuenta?

-Iie… que raro… ¡Tío, usted es Shuichi Shindou!

-Hai, que inteligente eres – le sonrió

-Tome, mi papá me dijo que le entregara esto, y que mi mamá no sepa¿ya? Es un secreto

Shuichi miró extrañado el cuaderno. Era un libro. El último libro de Yuki.

-Arigato, Hikari

-Voy a dibujar más gente…

La niña salió corriendo hacia donde había dejado tirados sus juguetes. Shuichi se volteó a la tumba que miraba… la tumba de Yuki.

-Esta niña es muy especial, Yuki. Es hermosa… es igualita a ti. Y ahora… yo no se cómo salió ese mechón rosado como mi pelo, pero… lo tomaré como un vínculo, te lo agradezco, Yuki. Y voy a cuidar a esta niña hasta el fin de mis días, es una promesa. Ella no tiene la culpa de nada, ni Tohma ni tú. Sólo es el amor que ocasionó todas estas tragedias. Es un arma de doble filo. Tohma te secuestró por amor, pensando en que serías feliz. Y creía tener la razón. Tú te quedaste con Tohma por amor a Hikari. Te quitaste la vida por amor, al igual que Tohma. Y yo voy a seguir vivo… por amor, por esta niña, y voy a esperar el día en que los tres nos reuniremos…

Shuichi sintió una suave y cálida brisa que lo envolvía. Y más allá, cerca de la niña, un ángel con cabellos dorados y alas blancas cuidaba de sus dos amores, que algún día volarían juntos por todas partes.

-No busquemos culpables

FIN

NA¡Espero les haya gustado este fic! Hice que la niña tuviera ese mechón rosado como un vínculo entre el amor de Yuki y de Shuichi, ya que Yuki se acostó con Tohma pensando que era Shuichi. ¡Sí, es imposible, pero este es mi fic y fue gracias al poder del amor que Hikari tenía la mechita rosada! Este capítulo va vinculado también con el priemro... no sé si recuerdan... sí, sé que fue corto... pero al menos a mí me gustó el fic XD Dejen R&R y opinen… y falta el epílogo… ¡Jojojo!


	12. Epílogo

Culpables

Epílogo

_Y sí, todo este tiempo ha sido un gran castigo para mí. No hay manera de que entienda. Pero sólo hubo algo que me mantenía vivo, que era el volver a ver a mi baka y a Hikari. Ella era la luz de mis días. Nunca me imaginé tener hijos… y aunque esta vez fue inconscientemente, la quiero mucho. Le tengo mucho afecto a esa niña. Y es por ella que sigo aquí, y es por ella que escribo encerrado. Y también fue por ella que sentir el temor de que el baka no me perdonara y que no me entendiera. Pero sé que cuando termine de escribir esto estaré en… bueno, no sé… quizás en un lugar mejor, vigilando de estos dos que tanto amo._

_Sé que escribir no es la mejor manera de decir las cosas, que es mejor a la cara, pero ya saben que no lo puedo hacer. Y cuánto me gustaría poder decírtelo a la cara… ¡Y cuánto me gustaría poder gritarlo! Como aquel día cuando casi salgo de esta prisión, y mientras corrías por la calle tratando de ayudarme te dije todas estas cosas. Y toda esa gente mirando como testigo. No quiero que llores más. Nunca más. Me parte el corazón verte así. Y quizás por eso no quise volver cuando nació Hikari, porque pensé que tú nunca entenderías que yo no te engañé, que yo pensé que tú eras Tohma… no me atrevía a enfrentarte…_

_Y yo sé que este libro no va con mi estilo quizás, pero mi idea no era hacer algo para comerciar. Era contar mi historia, todo lo que yo viví y pensé. Y bastante tarde que pensé, tarde me di cuenta de los errores que cometí. Y la promesa que te hice… que pase lo que pase vamos a estar juntos, la voy a cumplir. Yo sé que cuando todos lean esto ya no voy a estar en este mundo para leértelo alguna noche en que la televisión esté aburrida y quiera contarte lo que me sucedió, pero voy a estar a tu lado cuando lo leas, cuidándote. Y no me vas a ver, pero me vas a sentir, lo sé._

_Y también quiero que cuides a mi pequeña lucecita, yo sé que los dos juntos pueden irradiar más luz y energía que la que irradias tú solo. Y eso que es mucha. Quizás no esté físicamente, pero sé que tú y Hikari me sentirán. Quizás ella no me recuerde mucho cuando crezca, pero sé que le dirás cosas lindas y buenas historias. Espero que siempre me tengas en tu corazón, y entiendas lo que estoy haciendo._

_Sé que el suicidio es una manera cobarde de escaparse de los problemas… pero Tohma me dijo que si alguien salía de esa casa, sería muerto. Y muerto podré estar contigo siempre, para cuidarte._

_Para Shuichi Shindou y Hikari Uesugi… mis dos amores._

_Yuki._

Así terminaba el libro que había escrito Yuki. Shuichi se preguntaba que por qué Yuki habría puesto que era para ellos dos al final, si siempre iba al principio. Pero bueno… era su libro y lo escribía como quería.

El libro ya estaba en todas las librerías. El libro titulado "Morir para vivir" era todo un éxito. Incluso había sido traducido al inglés y al español, haciendo que la fama de Yuki fuera casi mundial.

Los grandes artistas siempre son famosos después de morir. ¿Es que no se dan cuenta de lo que tienen hasta que ya no está? ¿Tiene que ocurrir siempre desgracias para tratar de enmendar el error?

Shuichi no dejaría que eso sucediera con su vida. Siguió adelante, cuidando de la niña (con el dinero que ganaba le era suficiente), vivió en el mismo departamento, ya que Mika se lo dio. Sabía que Yuki hubiese querido eso. Y el auto… Shuichi tuvo que tomar clases, pues no manejaba. Al principio le fue pésimo, pero salió adelante.

Creía que su vida no tendría ningún sentido, pero lo tuvo: recordaba a Yuki con una sonrisa en sus labios. Sí, sabía que era muy triste no tenerlo a su lado, pero el dejó lindos recuerdos. ¿Acaso el decir que lo amaba mientras todos miraban no era lindo? Sí, Shuichi le veía las cosas lindas a la vida. Y por eso sonreía al recordar a Yuki.

También estaba su amor por la música. Cada día eran mejores sus letras. Y se imaginaba que Yuki las leía, y que le decía que tenía cero talento, y que el pelirrosa sonreía desafiante.

Estaban todas esas fans que lo apoyaban. Estaban sus amigos… y sí, estaba Yuki. Estaba como encarnado en Hikari. ¡Es que eran iguales! Sus ojos misteriosos, su suave cabello dorado, sus facciones... incluso Shuichi le perforó las orejas y le puso el aro que Yuki usaba. Se lo pasaron antes de enterrar a Yuki.

No había motivos para acabar con la vida. No quería correr a reunirse con Yuki, como tuvo que hacer el escritor, pues no tenía otra opción. Shuichi ya estaba con él, y lo sentía.

Quizás era mejor estar con él definitivamente, pero no tenía ningún apuro. Tenía toda una buena vida por delante, aunque no tuviese una pareja. No le era necesario.

Estaba rodeado de amor.

NA: Corto el epílogo, pero dejé muchas cosas claras. No iba a poner todo el libro de Yuki, pero se supone que contaba todo lo sucedido desde que fue secuestrado, y todo lo que sentía por Shuichi y por su hija Hikari. Y se llama así, "Morir para vivir" porque Yuki tuvo que suicidarse para poder estar junto a Shuichi, aunque no fuera en cuerpo, sino en alma, y para Yuki vivir era estar con Shuichi (¡Qué lindo!). Ahora si, este es el fin. Espero les haya gustado mucho el fic. Y dejen reviews, que si los dejan podrán leer un fic que habla sobre Hikari cuando crece (cuando lo escriba, pero tengo la idea). ¡Hasta otro fic!


End file.
